Anastrasza
Anastrasza is a Red Dragon within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a leader within the Wyrmcrest Accord, she leads the Red Dragonflight within the Seventh Fleet. Personality Anastrasza us a kind and compassionate dragon, along with most of her flight she values life and all things that grow. She has a very motherly personality and often sees mortal races as children, seeing them as still young and growing. She finds mortals to be fascinating because of their conflicting natures, often watching and observing them, finding their dueling natures of good and evil and their basic concepts of it to be interesting. She finds it strange that such division doesn’t simply destroy them, which even when fighting each other they do not simply become pure good or pure evil, but somewhere in between and find balance in either. She doesn't exactly understand how this is possible, due to her own flight being devoid of any such internal conflicts. Anastrasza dislikes violence and battle, often preferring to stay on the sidelines and simply help those in danger. Healing those that are wounded and even trying to revive those that are dead. But when in battle she often likes to end them quickly and mercifully as possible, killing the opponent without inflicting any pain. There are things that bring her a cold rage, the slaughter of innocents for no other reason than the simple desire to kill angers her. She will be merciless in her attack and often use brute force attacks to end her opponents and not stop until they are dead. She is even willing to go so far as to devour them in her dragon form. Appearance In her natural dragon form she is quite large, easily dwarfing even other adult grown dragons by a large margin. Over her scales she had place small runes that amplify her power, every scale has different runes engraved and painted upon her. She also has a large ruby necklace around her neck, this necklace channels her own power. Her humanoid appearance is that a beautiful night elf wearing a mix of Warmage cloth and metal armor. Her midriff is exposed and her smooth delicate stomach can be seen. Her upper arms are also seen, although her shoulders are covered by small pauldrons shaped like wings. She wears claws gauntlets that reach up to her elbows. Along the clawed gloves are red tassels. She wears a long knee high boots, and above is exposed skin that covers up to flowing robes that pass down between her legs to the ground. With a solid metal belt shaped like a ram’s head. On her head is a small horned crown that sits around her horns and also expands her long blood red hair that flows down her back, with two strands of hair that move down either side of her face. Over her chest is a small breastplate that covers and accentuates her bosom. She also has draconic features. Such a long horns sticking out her head, bright glowing golden eyes, and finally a few patches of hard ruby scales on her sides, arms, and legs. History Since her birth nearly 8000 years ago, Anastrasza has served her flight from a young age as one of the guardians of life. Trained by Alexstrasza and her consorts herself, Ana was chosen to be raised as the Hand of Alexstrasza which was title to those who would lead not only the mortal races, but also the red dragons in case their mistress and her consorts were killed or captured in anyway. The young dragon took great pride in this grand honour and trained herself well under the guide of her teachers and blood siblings as well the consorts of her mistress. When her training was complete she was already a capable leader and achieves great success protecting the mortal races of Azeroth from threats they will never know or hear of. Often leading them from the shadows to a more peaceful life, and usually turn them away from the darker paths. As the years passed by, Ana became wiser, much like her mistress, and as the mortal races flourish so did the Red Dragons with her help. Yet a sad day happen when her mistress and three of her consorts, the eldest and most powerful of them being one of them, were captured by strange new creatures called orcs. This led many red dragons to try to rescue her, but they all either died or were captured by the brutish orc horde. It wasn't until Ana and Korialstrasz, the only consort that was not captured, rallied their flight and planned the day to free their queen. Korialstrasz commanded Ana to take care of their flight while he pursed various ways to save their queen and Ana obey without any hesitation as her per training. The Hand of Alexstrasza made sure her flight was secure despite many now obey the orcs, but she managed to succeed in keeping the majority of her flight from slavery. But she was saddened that she was forced to end the existence of some of her siblings, having to stop them from causing harm against mortals. She would often be forced to take the life of a Red Dragon that had lost its way and simply lived to kill. This caused her much heartache and pain, but she persisted and waited for the day her mistress was freed and her captures punished. Thankfully her mistress was freed by the young Korialstrasz, when they met again after so many years Alexstrasza was proud of her accomplishment and keeping the Red Dragonflight true to its purpose. Ever humble, Ana thanked her queen before giving up her command and returned to her side as her faithful servant. As the years went by once more and many strange and deadly things happen, Ana was always helping the mortal races at the request of her mistress and she took joy at defending from such hellish threats like the Undead Scourge and madness of Deathwing. Yet it was when the Army of Light's Seven Fleets call to arms came to be, Alexstrasza commanded her faithful Hand to lead one the main councils of the Wyrnmrest accord in the fleet. Ana agreed without a second thought and now she leads her fellow dragons and allies with the strength and wisdom as the Hand of Alexstrasza. Her first task was to gather a brotherhood, five leaders to help in the battle against the Legion. While she loathed the Black for their evils, she chose to bring a few within the Accord, stating that they were stronger together as five rather than divided as four and one. Plot Anastrasza was among those at the meeting involving the invasion of the Soul Society. Equipment Weapon: Pyrkagia, Bringer of Life - Her signature weapon, she carries in her hand a long stave of wood, along its surface are red vines and flowers that flicker with fire. At the head of the staff is the shape of three dragons. There are two smaller dragons holding up a red ruby on either side, while a larger dragon figure spreads its wounds around the two smaller and lowers his snout onto the ruby. Their collective tails wind down the staff. Skills and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite not having a weapon in the traditional sense, Anastrasza is capable of fighting with her hands and feet. Overpowering opponents with powerful strikes and kicks. Enhanced Strength: Despite her lithe figure she is deceptively strong, easily capable of matching a human in power and even some Shinigami. Enhanced Durability: Despite her humanoid form she does possess a great deal of resistance to certain elements. She can survive grievous wounds and heal herself as well as take brutal punishment. * Fire Resistance: Anastrasza had complete immunity towards natural and elemental fire. * Runic Defense: Anastrasza has runes engraved on her scales that amplify her power, including her defenses, allowing her to be impervious to conventional attacks. Fire Elemental Control: Anastrasza has the ability to manipulate fire. Master Healer: Anastrasza can heal woulds and injuries with ease, able to use her own fire to clean wounds and heal the sick and injured. Even bring back those from the dead. Master Nature Control: Anastrasza is capable of controlling local plant life with her flames, using them to animate plantlife and control it to do her bidding. Although her flames do not harm the fires, simply give them the spark of life. Empathetic Renewal: Anastrasza is capable of empathizing with other living beings and taking away their pain, she can take away their doubts and fears with simple contact and even encourage them by infusing the powers of her flames within their hearts. Returning their courage and strength. Dragon Form: Her dragon form takes on the appearance of a large Wyrm that is gargantuan in size, only just being able to perch itself upon the top of the First Division. * Monolithic Strength: In this form Anastrasza possesses great strength and power, able to decimate buildings with simple swipes of her claws and tail. * Flight: Anastrasza is capable of flight. * Fire Breath: Anastrasza can breath a swath of fire around her, engulfing anything with a hundred yards in flames, depending on her intent these flames can be to burn or to heal. Trivia Anastrasza is an Original Character of Count Chaos.